Grey's Anatomy: Crash Into Me
by Raephaim
Summary: Emily Ann is a normal orthopedic surgeon at seatle grace mercy west. After the day she's had everything is anything but normal. Will her and her friends make it through the crisis? dont know the rating but for now a three year old  that reads  can read it


I'm laying here in my bed. The cool blankets wrapped around me as well as a strong pair of arms. I snuggle closer and pull in the arms that have comforted me so many times. This is my favourite place to be. In my apartment, in my bed, in my favourite pajamas, in his arms. The alarm clock on the other side of me goes off but i ignore it. I scrunch up my face trying to fall back into the contentment that was before the blaring noise went off. The arms leave me as he reaches over me, carefull not to roll on top of me. I hear a soft beep telling me that he has turned the alarm off and the absence of noise comferms. I sigh but this was a mistake. I quickly realize my mistake and think to myself gosh darnit for making a noise. He laughs and says "I know your awake." In his sweet country accent.  
>I feign sleep but I cant help but to smile when he kisses my cheek. "Ugh. Hit the snooze." I say groggily hearing my voice thick with sleep. He laughs. "Not today sweetheart.". I pull the blanket over my head in protest but as soon as it gets over its quickly pulled of out of my reach. I squell and curl in as close to him as possible.<br>It is always so freakin cold in the mornings and my current pajama choice of a camie and exercise shorts arnt helping. He is such an incubator i have no choice but to snuggle as close as i can for warmth, and he knows it too. "Your evil!" I whine but he only laughs and says "You know you love me." I sit up and my crazy short blonde hair falls in my face. I quickly swipe it out of the way. "Shower time." He says getting out of bed and walking over to his dresser. When i said my apartment i meant that its in my name but we've been living together for a two years now. He's actually my husband and we've been through two great years of mariage.  
>Dr. Alvin Wheeler is my husband. I can still remember the day he proposed. It was snowing and we were in the park of my home town. I was broken out of my train of thought when he bent down and gently kissed me. "No time for spacing honey. You keep that up and we'll be late for work." I bent in for another kiss then got up saying "Yeah i reckon so. We dont want Cheif Webber getting his panties in a knot." We work at a local hospital. Seatle Grace Mercy West hospital. We are both attendings. He's the head of Pediatric surgeory and I'm the head of Orthopedic surgeory. I walk to the bathroom door taking a quick glance at the bathroom clock. We were fifteen minutes behind. Alvin noticed this too. "We takin a team shower today?" He asked, a smile lighting up his beautiful face. I smile just because he makes me smile. "Looks like it" I say walking into the bathroom and pulling two towels out of the closet. Hes in such a giddy mood because he knows what a team shower leads to, i think to myself. I set the towels down on the table next to the shower. It got pretty heated in there but we finally got out and started getting ready. looking at the clock we had to have saved time taking a team shower but we lost time taking a team shower. Oh well. we were going to be late but it was worth it. With haste we were able to make it to work only ten minutes late. We held hands until we got to the door. We decided long ago when we first came here as interns that when we came here the only place we were us was in the cafeteria and in on call rooms.<br>We enter the building greeting people as we go. The usual. "Good morning you two." Dr. Webber suddenly says from behind us. "Ah good morning cheif." We say at the same time. Dr. Webber smiles and continues walking. He then calls behind his back but we didnt think he really intended for us to hear it. "Good luck."  
>Me and Alvin just looked at eachother. With a shrug he bent down and gave me a good bye kiss and to my sadness as it is every day i watched my love walk down the hall way. As soon as he was out of sight i turned to change into my scrubs. Within five minutes i was at the attending locker rooms. The nicest ones in the hospital. My dark blue scrubs are thrown in my locker. I pull them on ignoring the wrinkles. Grabbing my pager i walk out the door. Something about what the cheif had said was still creeping me out. Good luck. What the heck did that mean? Maybe he was talking about a surgeory? I have a tough day ahead of me today. Back to back surgeories. I have a hip replacement, a thorecotomy, multiple fractures to repair, a hip relocation, and last but not least my utmost hated thing to do. An amputation. I absolutely hate amputations. Even if it saves lives amputations are just the worst. My pager suddenly goes off. Crap! ortho to the pit. and it's a 911 call. I drop my banana that i was eating and take off running towards the pit. Running in a hospital is necessary when there is a 911 page but i suggest you be a little more alert than i was. I turned a corner and ran smack into a person. I hit the stone person and fall back on my butt. I ignore my throbbing nose and get up. To my surprise the figure was standing infront of me and hadnt moved. I looked up at them and recognized the person as Mark Sloan. I mentally groaned. This guy is a doofus. A total weenie. Even though he is dating Lexie Grey, another doctor at seatle grace mercy west, he still sticks his nose in my business. "Dr. Ann! How lovely to see you." He said putting on a bright smile. People here call me Dr. Ann. Since theres already a Dr. Wheeler we call me by my middle name as to not confuse people. It doesnt have a bad ring to it. I like my middle name.<br>"Hello Dr. Sloan. I really gotta go." I say trying to side step him. He doesnt let me pass but steps in my way. "Just one question." He says still smiling. I wipe my nose checking for a bloody nose but im good so i say "Yeah just hurry up."  
>"Great!" He says clapping his hands together. Its creepily enthusiastic. His smile gets wider as he pauses for suspense.<br>"McYummy!" He says spreading his arms out. His face said looky what i did! His blue eyes sparkled and his mouth curved up slightly more every second.  
>"Mark. I have to go. okay. I dont have time to talk to you about my husband's McName." I say walking around him.<br>"Aww come on. Hey i'll meet you in the cafeteria in forty minutes! Bring your McHusband!" He yelled after me. What a weenie. I thought as i slowly started to run to the E.R. I came through the doors of the E.R. and stopped. The E.R. had so many people in it. I spun around trying to figure out where im needed.  
>"Dr. Ann!" i hear my name called. Following the direction of the voice lead me to a curtain on the far side of the room. I slid the curtain back to reveal a small child. It was gruesome. And i was too late. I got there as soon as they called it. I looked and saw Alvin. He looked defeated. His strong arms slumped in defeat he looked up to me in horror. My face probably didnt help his reaction. "Take care of this." I heard him say to another doctor as he walked to me.<br>"Was it me? Did i not get here in time!" I said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Lets go." he said gently. "Was it me?" I said not looking away from the mangled child.  
>"Let's go." He said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me out of the E.R.<br>He dragged me down to the nearest open on call room and pushed me in. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me. I dont know how long we stood there. After a while i stepped back. Alvin looked at me and said "This was not your fault. She crashed as soon as she got in the doors."  
>I took a releived breath. What time is it? I think i need to go to surgery. I look up at Alvin. feeling slightly better. "You have to go to surgeory soon." He said giving me a weak smile. "Yeah." I say. We stand there for a few more minutes and then i leave for surgeory and he leaves for rounds.<br>Ive just completed my hip replacement when im paged to Cheifs office. I sluggishly walk down to the cheifs office. My thorecotomy has been snatched from beneath scalpel loving fingers. I dont know how im going to get through the rest of my day. i think to myself. I arrive at the cheifs office and tap on the door cracking it slightly "Come in." He said not looking up from the mounds of paper work he had.  
>"You wanted to see me cheif?" I ask stepping into his office and shutting the door.<br>"Dr. Ann yes. You need to hurry because you dont have much time. Your thorecotomy has been reschedualed for OR reasons and specail patient requests. You need to go to seatle presbetarian. The patient left this hospital because we dont have an avalable OR today but he still wants you to preform the surgeory."  
>My mouth probably hung open unattractivley. Cheif webber just raised his eyebrows and said "Dr. Ann, grab his chart and head up to the roof. The helicopter is ready to take you."<br>"Oh uh yes sir." I said rushing out the door. I ran down the hallway and grabbed the patients chart off the table and ran to the elevator. When it opened on the floor for peds I smiled. Alvin's old boss Arizona Robbins stepped inside. We'd met a while ago and she was a regular ball of sunshine. She was always calling herself awesome. She is though. She is awesome. We chit chatted a bit and she asked where i was going. I told her i was going to the roof to take a chopper to seattle presbertarian for a thorecotomy. At the mention of the name seatle presbertarian she frowned. "Seatle Presbertarian huh? Well be careful, i heard that theyve had some problems with a man who has it out for seatle presbertarian's ortho program." And with that she left stopping only to flash a dimpled smile. The helicopter ride was short and loud. I got to seatle pres. and was immediatley taken to an exam room where my thorecotomy patient was waiting for me to talk to him. I go in and talk him through the surgeory. Short, Sweet, and to the point.  
>I walk out of the exam room door and shut it, folding the chart under my arm. I start to walk out when i hear people screaming and some one yell "Get down!"<br>I look over to where i hear the screaming. A man is standing over there, He pulls a small red package out of his jacket.  
>A wave of heat hits my face and an invisible force throws me back. My skin burned. I hit the floor and slid. I suddenly stop and as i do i feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Then with adrenaline everything goes numb.<br>I vaguely remember reaching up and touhcing the back of my hot wetness pouring down the back of my head didnt surprise me.  
>What i saw next got me thinking how mysterious the human brain is. Nobody really knows how all that delicate grey matter really works. It lets us feel, lets us love.<br>I think it holds our soul. But when its damaged. When the human brain is traumatized. thats when it gets real mysterious.  
>I stared at the figure in front of me. It stares bendling down in front of me for closer inspections. After a few secondsof mutual staring the figure stood back up and opened its mouth. My voice came out. A melodic noise. It was me. The figure staning before me WAS me.<br>"Nobody knows where we might end up. Nobody knows." it sang as i sank into unconcouisness.  
>I reawoke in an ambulance. Or coming out of an ambulance. I try to remember waht had happened. I was at Seatle Presbertarion. A bomb. I hit my head. I was ...<br>singing. No it wasnt me. It was a ... different me? Agh thinking about it hurts my head. Or is it just my head hurts that i cant think about it.  
>Lights bring me out of my daze. I hear a jumble of things and they move the gourney bringing a good freind of mine into veiw.<br>"Emily your ok. We got you. Dont worry, We'll take care of this." Dr. Hunt said looking at me with fierce blue eyes.  
>"Wait! is that blood in her chest?" I hear someone say.<br>They take the air mask off me. Now was my chance to speak. I had trouble speaking through the blood i handt noticed was in my mouth.  
>"Do you guys hear the music?" I ask couging and sputtering. i dont think they understood me. They didnt answer.<br>I saw Dr. Bailey cringe and in an almost state of panic she said "Dont worry honey, we're going to fix this!"  
>With that i began to hear the music again and when i looked around i saw me standng behind Bailey.<br>"We do it all." She sang "Everything, for anyone."  
>The gourney meoved again. They run through the E.R room doors. The singing kept going and the only thing letting me know i'm still here is hearing the cheif yell "Get out of the way!" to others in the E.R "If i lay here. if i just lay here would you lie with me and just foret the world?" My otherself sang as i saw it when we passed the E.R room to a large trauma room. I looked up to Dr. Hint who jsut looked down at me and said "You stay with me Emily. You hear me? You stay with me." Dr. Hunt is so nice.<br>"I dont quite know." Dr. Hunt sang. This is so freaky! There is somthing so wrong with me. I hit my head and now people and my otherself are singing. I feel panicky and for the first time since the ambulance tears leave my leyes.  
>"How to say, how i feel." Hunt continued to sing.<br>People around me were frantic. Running every where.  
>Bailey apeared at my side through the shroud of doctors.<br>Bailey please. I think to myself. hep me, hold me. I will her to look at me. She looks at my trembling hands then back up to meet my eyes. 


End file.
